Oh, Grandma
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Paige's adoptive grandmother comes to visit. All four sisters.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is part of my Fanfic Day!, which if you read A Moment Alone, then you know what I'm talking about. Man, I'm hungry!

* * *

The sound of the doorbell rang through out the Halliwell manor at seven in the morning, probably on the verge of awakening everyone in the manor. Luckily, a boy around the age of seven with greenish eyes and reddish hair was awake, and got of the couch in the attic, where he was reading the Book of Shadows, and went downstairs to answer it.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming," Chris yelled, "I'm coming."

He opened the door and was greeted by a petite woman who looked probably younger than she was. She was at most 5'1 with grey/white hair and brown eyes, dressed in an light blue dress with multi colored flowers on it and white old lady shoes and light brown stockings. Her glasses hung on a small gold chain around her neck and her hair was style in an old fashion. Chris stared the woman up and down.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, young man, I'm looking for my granddaughter. The last address she gave me said she lived here."

"Um, well, the only people who've lived here have had this house for generations, and all my great grandparent are deceased so…"

"Look, I know she lives here, and I'm not leaving till I see my grandchild, the ungrateful little-"

"Um, why don't you just wait here. I'll go get my mom," Chris interrupted.

"I'm not waiting on the porch in the cold," she said offensively, "I'll come inside and sit."

She pushed pass Chris and looked around until she found the living room and sat in a chair. Chris heard her mumble something about the youth of today being ungrateful and impolite. He ran up the stair to get his mom.

"Mom?"

Piper murmured incoherently and turned over, facing Leo. Chris shook her again.

"Mom, wake up."

Piper groaned in frustration.

"Chris, I'm not teaching you new spells early in the morning!"

Chris sighed, "Mom, there's an old lady downstairs who is demanding to see her granddaughter who apparently lives here."

Piper turned over and opened her eyes, staring at Chris.

"You let her in our house?"

"Well, not exactly, she pushed pass me and walked in."

Piper groaned and got up, moving the covers and planting her feet on the hardwood floors. She stood and groggily walked downstairs, Chris following her.

When Piper got to the living room, the woman was looking at a picture on a stand of Phoebe and Coop posing poolside on their honeymoon.

"Hello, Ma'am, uh, I'm Piper, can I help you with something?"

"Piper, huh?" the woman said questionably.

She walked over to Piper and circled her, checking her up and down as if looking for a flaw or something.

Piper stared off at the ceiling in annoyance and tried to glare at the lady, and Chris watched with amusement from the stairs.

"Yes, I understand you're looking for your granddaughter?"

The woman stopped in front of Piper and clutched her hand purse.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Piper's mouth dropped and Chris giggled to cover up his laughter.

"Uh…"

"She has dark hair like you," the woman explained, "Taller, kind of leggy, and-"

She stopped and walked towards a photo hanging on the wall of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige together at P3 with the band The Wallflowers.

"That's her."

Piper turned around and looked at the picture she was pointing too.

"That's me and my sisters," Piper explained, "We don't…"

A thought ran through her head and she looked at the woman.

"Paige Matthews, by chance, wouldn't be your granddughter would she?"

"Yes, she is," the woman responded, "Where is she?"

Piper grinned implausibly.

"Chris. Call your aunt Paige."

* * *

Don't you just love Paige's grandma? Haha, man, I'm gonna go to the snack machine after I finish with this.


	2. Chapter 2

My two year old little cousin, who's afraid of me, just gave me a high five. If I start up my mp3 player on my phone, she'll hang around me. So I'm heating up my food, and I glanced over this chapter and remembered. I need to finish the other chapters. I plan on having five, but I'm not sure.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the manor at around 9'oclock and went straight towards the stairs, until she noticed something, or someone.

"Piper, are you-"

She turned around and looked at the old woman.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Matthews, Paige's grandmother on her adoptive father's side."

Phoebe's jaw slackened a bit.

"Paige's grandmother?"

"And I thought's Paige's choice of dress was questionable," she commented.

Phoebe's jaw was slackened even more.

"Uh- wha- huh? Piper!"

They heard footsteps down the stairs and Piper appear.

"I see you've met your baby sister's grandmother."

"Yeas, I have. Can I talk to you, in private?"

It was more of a command than a question as Phoebe dragged Piper to the kitchen.

"She just told me I have bad taste."

"Well, she cussed me out at seven in the morning. You know, Paige isn't answering her phone?"

"Well, try calling her the old magical way."

"With Captain Rude in the house?" Piper asked, "I don't think so. I don't think she knows magic exists so if I yell out for Paige…"

"Then don't yell," Phoebe said, "Paige?"

They waited for a moment. No answer.

"Paige? Get your half witch, half white-lighter butt in here right now," Piper said in her parent voice.

Suddenly they heard jingling the orbs appear following the shape and appearance of Paige.

"I promise, between you guys and the kids, I don't know how I get sleep. What did I do?"

Paige was dressed in an over sized grey 49ners t-shirt, probably Henry's, and fuzzy light blue slippers. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes kind of red from sleep deprivation.

"Well, sorry to cut into your schedule, but someone is here that I think you will be way more happy to see than me."

"Really? Who?"

"Your grandma," Phoebe said, "who, by the way, implied that I have bad taste in clothes."

"Grams is here?"

"No, think," Piper told her, "Outside of biological, you have…"

"…Adoptive. Oh, no!"

Paige started to orb out but Piper blasted her with a low power, stopping her in mid orb.

"Oh, no. That woman came to my door at seven in the morning looking for you and so far has cussed me out three times. You get in there!"

"Piper, just tell her I moved to.. France or something. I don't want to see her. She's so mean."

Piper pushed her out the kitchen and down the hall towards the living room with Phoebe following.

"I don't care."

"Oh, I know, call Prue over and let her fake to be me."

"Yeah, and what will you grandmother say when she notices the change of eye color?" Phoebe asked.

"Conta- Hi, Nana," Paige suddenly greeted.

Paige stood in front of Piper and Phoebe facing her grandmother.

"Paige. Still a late riser, I see."

Paige pouted a little and looked off to the corner of the room as her grandmother walked passed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah…"

They turned around and followed her.

"Where were you? Hiding from me," Mrs. Matthews asked, "I didn't see you come down the stairs."

"You could say that," Paige grumbled, "Um, no. I just got here."

"Walk of shame?" Mrs. Matthews assumed.

Phoebe and Piper's mouths fell open.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"No, I-"

"Well, I doubt you were at a sleep over, you're what, 30 something, and who goes around dressed like that?"

Paige sighed and decided to change the subject, "What brings you here?"

"Well, you don't call, you don't write, and you don't visit, so I decided to find you. Pepper has talked to me more in the past few hours than you have in the last how many years?"

"Piper," Paige corrected, "and I'm sorry, Nana, I've just been so busy."

"Busy with what? Last I checked, you didn't have a job, but then again, that was years ago."

Phoebe and Piper watched Paige and her grandmother talk, and they had never seen Paige so uptight and so- not Paige. She was letting the woman run all over her and didn't even comeback with sarcastic remarks like she normally did. It was like she was a completely different Paige.

"So, have you been drinking, smoking, whoring it up? What's been going on in your life, Paige?"

Piper froze the room.

"Okay! Why aren't you fighting back?"

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe looked at the woman then at Paige, "I think what she means is, if that was anyone else sitting there talking to you like that, you would've tore them a new one, but all you're doing is standing there and taking it."

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "What's up with that?"

"She's always treated me like that, and I saw my adoptive parents just suck it up, so that's what I did, I guess. I just- I don't know. Just ignore it, trust me. It never stops."

Piper sighed and nodded.

"Okay," Phoebe said.

"You know that if Prue was here, she would've killed that woman by now, right?" Piper informed.

Paige nodded, "Well, luckily, she isn't here, and she won't hear about this, will she?"

Phoebe nodded.

"So Paige just stands there and takes it!"

Prue bounced James on her knee and looked at Phoebe in shock of the story she was telling her.

"So Paige just let her say all that stuff?"

"Yeah!"

"Phoebe, you weren't supposed to tell, Prue," Piper scolded from the corner.

"And why not?" Prue asked, "No one mistreats my baby sister, even if it is her grandma."

"Paige was concerned that you would give the woman choice words."

"Well, she had every right to be worried then. Where is this woman?"

"I forced Paige to take her somewhere. She didn't want to take her home, so she thinks Paige lives in the manor."

"Poor Paige, she hasn't had a good nights sleep in days because the twins are sick and Junior's teething. Now her grouchy grandma is here," Phoebe sighed.

"You think that's something? Wait until she tells her about her kids, husband, and magic," Piper said, "I wonder what the hag will say then."

"Piper," Prue scolded, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Uh, no. I stopped thinking that what I thought was harsh when she said I look like I'm a bit bitchy."

"Well," Phoebe said considerably, trailing off in her sentence.

Piper cut her eyes at her.

"Henry, as soon as I get rid of grandma, I'll be home. Maybe I can throw her off on Phoebe."

Henry dried off the now clean teething ring and gave it to Henry Jr. who immediately began chewing on it.

"Why don't you bring her here?"

"And let her know where I live?"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Paige, she's family. I'm sure she'll be nicer to her great-grandchildren."

"..Maybe. I don't' ah!"

"Paige? Are you alright?"

Paige clutched her chest and eyed her grandmother.

"I'm fine," she said into the phone.

She glared at her grandmother, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Who's Henry? Your boy toy?"

"Boy toy?" Henry repeated, "Does she know we're married."

Paige sighed for the millionth time since the day began.

"No, Henry." She looked at her grandmother, "He is not my boy toy. I have you know we are in a very serious relationship."

"Very serious- Paige, we're married with three kids, who by the way, are looking for their mother."

"Well, I'll be there soon."

"Oh, we're actually going to go somewhere."

Paige looked around the park, "Yeah."

"Good, maybe you can find a change of clothes. You look like a slob."

Mrs. Matthews walked back over to the bench, leaving Paige by herself under the tree she was leaning against. She looked herself over. Dark denim jeans and a light blue hoodie. What was wrong with that?

"Coming!"

Andy opened the door to Paige and Mrs. Matthews.

"Paige, hi."

"Hey, Andy. This is my grandma. Grandma, this is Andy, he's Prue, my oldest sisters, husband.

"Hello," she told him, "Are you just going to leave us on the porch?"

"No," Andy said, "Come in."

She walked straight pass him and looked around for a place to sit. Andy closed the door behind Paige and they harshly whispered at each other on the way to the living room.

"You brought your mean grandmother here?"

"I didn't want to take her home with me! Can't you just watch her?"

"No!"

"Please, Andy. Prue won't mind- wait, how did you know she's my grandmother?"

"Paige, hi!"

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were standing in the den, and Mrs. Matthews was sitting in a chair.

"Well, Paige, don't be rude, introduce me to the tall one."

"Uh, Nana, this is my oldest sister, Prue, and the cute little fella she's holding is her son James."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Prue said with a smile, "Paige, can I talk to you?"

"Well, Prue, I don't-"

She saw the look that she gave Andrew when he was in trouble on Prue's face.

"That shouldn't work on me, but it does."

Paige walked to the kitchen down the hall, followed by Prue who was still carrying James.

"Phoebe told you?"

"Yes, and if she says one bad thing about you around me, I will tell her off. You don't have to take that crap. You've saved the world countless times, you're the protector of the innocent, and you're an angel."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

"Well tell her! And tell her about your wonderful husband and three annoying, but cute and awesome babies."

Paige rubbed her right temple.

"Prue, I don't know…"

"Trust me, when she see's how great your life is, she'll be nicer."

"I doubt it," Paige muttered.

She yawned and Prue took a good look at her.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I slept last night."

"I mean throughout the night at least seven hours."

"Um… maybe two weeks ago."

"Paige," Prue said in a warning tone.

"I've been busy with charges, and trying to get back my social work job, and the kids with the chicken pox and the teething. I just, don't have the time."

"Well, get the time, Paige," Prue told her, "It's not healthy."

Paige nodded, then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Paige, I need your help, Patty and Sam are crying and Henry just orbed off somewhere."

"Oh, God," Paige groaned, "Alright, let me try to find him. I'm sure he's not in danger."

"Okay, when are you coming home?"

"Soon, Henry. I promise. I'll call you when I find H.J"

She looked at Prue who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Go find your son. We'll keep your nana busy."

"Thank you, I owe you one."

She wiggled her fingers with a tired smile and orbed away.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked when she saw Prue walk in the room with only James.

"Uh, there was an issue she had to attend to," Prue announced.

When she was next to Phoebe and Piper she told them the actual story.

"H.J orbed away and she has to go find him."

They turned to face Paige's nana who was watching re-runs of the Price is Right.

"Well, what are we gonna do with her?" Phoebe whispered.

Prue shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, you could feed me," she announced to the three sisters, "My granddaughter didn't."

Prue was about to comment but Piper stepped on her foot. Just the tone Paige's nana used was enough to get Prue upset, and Piper and Phoebe as well.

"I'm sure she was just busy, Paige is a very busy girl," Phoebe informed her.

"Well, I'd like to know what with."

Phoebe, Piper and Prue looked at each other.

"It's okay, Sammy," Paige soothed her daughter. She watched her son, who she found at the manor, from the corner of her eye as she tried to stop the oldest twin from crying. She turned away from H.J and adjusted the mittens on Sam's hands, when she got hit in the head with something.

"Ouch."

She looked on the floor at the object and picked it up.

"Little Henry," she said in a warning tone.

She carried the teething ring into the kitchen to clean.

"He threw it again?" Henry assumed.

Paige groaned in response.

"Henry, why don't you get some sleep. You have to work tomorrow, and you haven't slept since yesterday morning."

"Neither have you," he responded, rubbing calamine lotion on Patricia's arm, "We're in this together babe."

"Mommy!" Sam wailed.

Paige turned her attention to the child in her arms.

"Juice," she sniffled.

Paige sat the two year old down on the floor and went to the fridge.

"Henry, we need a vacation."

"Tell me about it," he said with a grin.

Paige handed the sippy cup to Sam and pointed a finger at her.

"Do not, take those mittens off."

"I'll watch her," Henry said.

He sat Patty down and handed her a pink sippy cup, in contrast to Sam's green one.

When Paige came back into the room, she sat on Henry's lap and yawned.

"Henry, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not lately," he said.

"Well, I do. Because not a lot of guys would take a day off of work to take care of their kids when their mom doesn't work."

"You do work," Henry told her, "You're a witch, and a white-lighter. You save lives and guide angels for a living."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him.

"Should I bring my nana over here?"

Henry laughed and kissed her temple, "You'll have to tell her where you live eventually."

"But everything is so crazy here, and I'm too sleepy to deal with her."

"Well, then, have her stay with one of your sisters."

Paige snorted, "Yeah right, Piper would blow her up within two hours, Phoebe would bring her back to me, and Prue would tell her off."

"Well then," Henry stated thoughtfully, "Hotel?"

Paige sat up, and her face brightened, as if a light bulb went off.

"Henry, you're a genius!"

"Thank you."

She grabbed his face with both hands and crushed her lips against his. When his hands started to roam, she broke the kiss.

"Maybe later, I have to get a hotel room for Nana."

He groaned playfully, and she grinned, "Later, I promise."

She orbed into Prue and Andy's kitchen, then walked into the den with a big smile on her face.

"Nana, we need to talk."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat on the couch looking at Paige, who looked tired, but a bit joyful. Paige sat on the coffee table in front of her nana who was sitting in a recliner.

"You've got my room ready?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to buy you a hotel room. My place is kind of a mess right now."

"Still messy, too," Mrs. Matthews questioned.

"No, the reason it's messy is because… well, I need to talk to you specifically about that."

"Well spit it out, already," she commanded.

"I'm married," Paige told her, "I'm married, my husband was the guy I was talking to on the phone early, the 'boy-toy'. Yeah, and we have three kids, twin girls and a boy. The twins have chicken pox and my son's teething. So unless you want to deal with crying children, I'm guessing the hotel sounds pretty good."

The older sister watched the reaction of the woman. She went from anger to shock, to a face they couldn't describe. She was quiet for a while.

"Nana?"

"I- I have great grandchildren?"

Paige nodded, "Samantha, Patricia, and Henry Jr."

"And I'm just finding out about them now?"

"Well, better late than never, Nana," Paige joked lightheartedly.

Mrs. Matthews huffed and looked at Paige.

"Is there anything else you wan to tell me?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact."

Paige took a deep breath and glance back at her sisters, then turned to her grandmother.

"I'm a witch."

* * *

Mmh... boneless bbq chicken. I'm eating an typing. It takes a long time to type with one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm listening to M.I.A's Bamboo Banga and I feel the need to dance, but there's a bunch of people around, and I need at least one other person in this room to act crazy with me. I should probably be doing my Psychology work, but I decided that Charmed, my favorite show, should come first.

* * *

"You're a witch?" she repeated, "Well, you've always been a bit huffy, and at times a little bi-"

"Nana!"

"What?"

"Not that kind of witch. I mean, magical, witch."

"Very funny Paige," she chuckled, "It was cute when you were six, but not as much now."

Paige turned to her sister for a little help. Phoebe stood up and squatted next to Paige.

"No, we really are witches," she explained.

"Actually," Paige added, "We're the most powerful witches there are."

"So you're all in on this joke, eh?" Mrs. Matthews questioned, "Well stop the jokes, I don't like a lot of funny in my day."

"Apparently," Piper mumbled.

She looked back towards them when she heard jingling and Paige orbed next to her. Her nana looked appalled.

"What on earth?"

"It's called orbing," Paige explained, "See, my biological father was an angel, and my mother was half witch, half mortal."

"She was also our mother, and our father is a mortal," Prue explained, "We all have powers."

"See, Piper, can freeze and blow up things," Phoebe explained, "I can see the future, levitate, and I'm an empath. Prue and Paige's powers are telekinesis, but Paige's has a white-lighter twist."

"I have to call for objects," Paige said.

"So… magic is real?"

"Yes, Nana, it is. I'm magical, my sisters are magical, and all of our children-"

"Unfortunately," Piper added.

"-are magical."

Mrs. Matthews looked confused, shocked, doubtful, and angry all at the same time. Paige didn't think that was possible.

"Nana?"

"How come you didn't tell me any of this?"

"Well, Nana… I just- I thought you would act… the same way you acted when you first heard dad had married mom."

"You weren't around for that."

"Doesn't mean I didn't hear about it, Nana," Paige said, "You always act all higher than thou, and no matter what anyone does, it's not good enough. Nothing's good enough. That's why I didn't tell you about my husband, or my sisters, or my kids, my jobs. It's because you always act as if it's not good enough."

Phoebe, Prue and Piper stood back and let them have their moment.

Mrs. Matthews looked down at her lap, toying with a loose thread on her dress.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now. Take me to my hotel, please."

Paige looked away, but nodded.

"Okay."

They both stood up, and Mrs. Matthews walked towards the front door.

"Paige," Prue called.

Paige looked at her.

"You can take my car."

"Thanks."

Once they heard the door close, Prue turned to the remaining sisters in the room.

"Can you believe that?"

"No," Phoebe said, "Paige spills her heart out, and her grandmother doesn't even want to talk about it."

"Apparently, she's been like that since before Paige," Piper said, "She's jus not an emotional person."

"No, she has emotion," Phoebe said, "She's just good at hiding it. I sensed sorrow near her. She was hurt that Paige hid her life from her."

Prue scoffed.

"Well can you blame Paige?"

"Yes, one room, with a good view. If it doesn't have a good view, I'll never hear the end of it," Paige whispered.

The man behind the desk grinned, and glanced over at Paige's nana, checking out the lobby closely.

"Here you go, room 330."

"Thank you," Paige said graciously.

"Any luggage, miss?"

Paige turned to her grandmother. She hadn't seen her come with luggage, nor complain about it.

"I guess not."

When they got to her room, her grandmother placed her purse on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Paige just stood by the door.

"Um, I-"

Her phone rang. She looked at her nana and then at the caller id.

"I- it's Henry-"

"Answer it, he's your husband isn't he?"

Paige noticed the distance and spite in her voice. She chose to ignore it and answered the phone.

"Henry, hey."

"Paige, how's everything going?"

"Uh, alright, I guess."

Henry could instantly tell something was upsetting her.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Do you need me to come home?"

"Uh, well, H.J.'s sitting with me, Sam's asleep, and Patty's eating a snack. Everything's kind of calm right now."

"Oh."

He smiled to himself.

"It would be nice if you came home, though. I'm sure Patty would love to spend time with you."

Patty looked up at her father with a big grin that reminded him of Paige's.

"Mommy!" she cheered.

Paige laughed, "You rigged that."

"I did not," Henry denied, "She did that all on her own."

Paige grinned.

"I'll be home soon. I just have to drop off Prue's baby."

"James is with you?"

"No, I have her car."

Henry laughed, "Okay. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After she hung up, she looked at her grandmother.

"Will you be okay here, on your own?"

"I've been living by myself for years, Paige. I'll be fine."

Paige nodded.

"Okay," Paige said, "I'll come by tomorrow."

"If you want to."

"Alright."

She opened the door and took one look back.

"Love you, Nana."

When she closed the door, Mrs. Matthews looked at the door, then looked at the ceiling. She sighed.

* * *

Hmm, I'm bored. Oh, I was gonna post another Paige/Henry fic, but I have to find it. Last I saw, it was in my old backpack. I'll check when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I owe you guys like a magnificent apolopy, so the best apology you've ever heard, real or on televison, triple it, and give it to yourself, cause it's from me. I completly forgot about this story till two days ago when I was sipping on my strawberry limeade, and I was thinking about Charmed, the show after thinking about . If you didn't know, every episode of Charmed, the scripts are on there! It's awesome, which reminds me of Opinions. Oh, crap! I'll get on that later, I think I can find some of the old written chapters, so I'll look for that when I get home. Enjoy!

* * *

Paige awoke to the feeling of someone playing in her hair, twirling strands around their finger and occasionally brushing hair out of her face. She lazily opened her eyes and gave Henry a groggy grin.

"Hey, you."

"Hi."

He kissed her cheek and stopped twirling her hair to pull her closer to him and snuggle up to her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him.

"Not too long. Did I wake you?"

"No," Paige replied.

Henry saw the look on her face and smirked.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because you have that look."

"What look?" she demanded playfully.

"That-" he copied her face poorly, "look."

Paige chuckled, "That is not how I look."

"Close enough, now what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I guess I'm just over thinking things."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love her and all, it's just… she seems different.. to me."

They both sat up in the bed.

"Different how?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling, you know," she replied, "I was talking to her yesterday and she seemed vulnerable. She's never been that way before. Never."

"You think something could be wrong?"

"I don't know, but I wanna bring her over and let her meet the kids."

Henry smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face with his fingers.

"Whatever you decide."

"Nana?"

Paige raised her fist to know again, when the door was opened.

"Paige? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to meet the kids," Paige said with a thoughtful smile.

"You're going to take me to your home?" Mrs. Matthews asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Nana. They're just getting over there sickness and all, so I think it's best to keep them at home for now."

"Well, let me grab my purse," she replied.

Paige could tell that her grandmother wasn't expecting this. Her nana was never really invited along to things, which was the reason for unannounced appearances.

"Okay, I'm ready to see my great grandchildren."

"Alright," Paige said, "Let's go."

The drive was surprisingly peaceful. Paige expected smart comments and downing remarks the whole ride, but instead all her nana did was talk about the weather and attractions in San Francisco. When they pulled into the driveway, Paige glanced over at their grandmother who was taking in their surroundings. The house was a one story with three bedroom, a den, a living room, nice sized kitchen and two bathrooms on a nice sized lot.

"Okay, now I know it doesn't look like much, nana, but we the kids were kind of unexpected until I got pregnant, and I'm still trying to get my social working job back-"

"It's fine, dear. Just show me the children."

Paige looked off, then did a double take to her grandmother. Did she just say it was fine? Something was definitely going on.

"So no witty comments. No, "You couldn't do better than this?" or anything?"

"I guess my wit is out today, dear," she stated sarcastically, opening the car door.

"See, there's the Nana I know," Paige commented.

They walked into the house, immediately greeted by a two year old girl.

"Mommy!"

Paige bent down to pick her up.

"Hey, you."

She turned to her grandmother.

"Nana, this is Samantha. She's the oldest of the twins."

Mrs. Matthews looked at the child.

"She looks like you."

Paige chuckled, "I like to think they all look like their dad. If they look like me, they might act like me."

Mrs. Matthews smiled, "Well, then you're in a world of trouble if that's the case."

"Paige, are you home?"

Paige smiled, "That's Henry."

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, Henry. Nana's with me, too."

They heard footsteps from down the hall, and Henry came from around the corner with Patty on his shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hi, mommy," Patty squealed.

"Hi, baby," Paige turned to her grandmother, "This is the youngest twin, Patricia, and this is my husband, Henry Mitchell."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Henry said, extending a hand.

She looked at his hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

Henry sat Patty on the floor and Paige sat Sam down and smiled at both of them.

"Sam, Patty, this is your great grandmother, Nana Matthews."

Sam looked a bit skeptical, but Patty ran over and hugged her leg.

"Nana!"

Paige stood up.

"She's the friendly one."

"I can see that," Mrs. Matthews replied.

She looked down at the toddler, a smile forming on her lips. Paige smiled at Henry, and he smiled back. Mrs. Matthews bent down and hugged Patty back.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, then looked at Sam, "You too."

Sam gave her another skeptical look, but cautiously walked towards her. Patty let go of her and grabbed Sam, pulling her over to Nana Matthews, and let her hug both of them. Sam squirmed in the hug. Henry laughed.

"Sammy's not a hugger."

"I noticed," Mrs. Matthews said.

She let them go and looked at Sam.

"You remind me of your mother, when she first came into our lives. She wasn't much of a hugger either."

"I was a loving child," Paige told Henry.

Henry nodded in disbelief.

"I was!"

"Okay…"

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt, but I could've sworn there was another child I have yet to meet," Nana Matthews said.

"Oh yeah, H.J." Paige said, "Is he up?"

"He's playing in his playpen," Henry said, "Come on, Nana, I'll give you a tour."

Henry put an arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the back.

"Normally, I would be bothered by someone this close," she said, "but I guess I can make an exception."

"Thank you," Henry replied.

Paige rolled her eyes with a smile and picked up her two daughters**.**

"Gotta love Nana…"

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter... four! I should probably be doing my English work, but I hate it, the class and the work. I got an F of a paper I wrote about Charmed! I'm like a Charmed fanatic, You name me any episode, I can tell you what season it came from, and most likely what happened in it. I used to be able to name all the episodes in order! She said i foucsed to much on the shows characters, the basics of the show, like The Power of Three (both sets), and the powers they had. The excuse she gave about why the paper was bad, I really didn't get, but i could understand the word 'you' ordeal, cause that was in there a lot. Other than that, everything seemed okay to the people I had look over the paper. Plus, she subtracted 10 points because it was late. I asked her if she got it, cause it never goes in the dropbox on my computer for some reason. She never said, so I assumed she had it. I got a 19 on the paper. That was the one I actually worked on, too. I never tried on the others but I got 80's on those and I made up crap!


	5. Chapter 5

I did not forget about this story you guys! I just had difficulty writing the chapter. I only wanted five, but it looks like it's gonna be six chapters. It was so hard writing this one, and I've been trying to figure out a way to write it in a way I would be satisfied with and you guys would be to, and I think this is it. I've been tryin to write this since before Christmas, but then I looked at a Charmed episode three days ago and I guess it just came to me about how to write the chapter. So thank you season 7 episode... somewhere near the end. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week, since I'm back in class and I have internet access more.

* * *

Mrs. Matthews walked into a dark room where a figure of light was awaiting. She stepped up to the figure, stopping in front of it. She stared into its face with a blank expression. There were noises in the background, like beeps and faint talking, but Mrs. Matthews focused on the figure.

"You don't have much time," the figure spoke.

It was obviously a woman who was speaking to her.

"I know that."

"You didn't spend most of it like I thought you would've," the woman told her.

"Well sor-ry," Mrs. Matthews said with thick sarcasm, "You kind of sprung it on me at the last minute."

"Look," the figure spoke again, "This is it. It's your last chance. You chose Paige out of everyone else, make it work. You have less than a day."

Paige sprang up from her nap on the couch and looked around. Her grandmother was sitting on the recliner, taking a nap as well. This kind of reminded her of when she was six and they took naps at the same time, except Paige would be in the recliner and her nana on the couch. She smiled and put her feet on the floor, standing up slowly so she wouldn't wake the light sleeper that was her grandma.

Henry looked up from his paper work at Paige who had just walked into the bedroom. He smirked.

"You're awake."

"Yes, and the kids are taking a nap I assume."

"What tipped you off?" he asked jokingly.

"Ah, the quietness."

He grinned and moved some things so Paige could sit beside him.

"You and your nana are so adorable," he teased, "You both dozed off at the same time."

Paige smiled, "Whatever. What are you working on?"

"Just some paper work. All of my parolees are surprisingly in check."

"They're good kids," Paige told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, and some of them are your charges and you scare them to death."

"Okay, only two of them are," Paige clarified, "And they've met Piper, so of course they're scared."

Henry laughed and Paige smiled.

"So how was your nap?"

"Um… interesting. I had an odd dream about Nana."

"Well what happened?" Henry question.

"Well… she was talking to some woman and the woman sounded familiar. She kept telling Nana that it was her last chance and that she chose me, make it work."

"That's odd. You think it's something magic related?"

"Well, my Nana, who I hadn't talked to since I lived at the manor comes for an out of the blue visit. It does seem suspicious, but then again… it could be something completely normal. She didn't seem too shocked that I was a witch though, and something does feel… I don't know, a little off."

"You talk to your sisters about it?"

"Well, no. I mean, what if it is just normal, non magical stuff. I haven't exactly been calling Nana up every week… or four years."

Henry ignored the father related comment and smiled.

"Well, if something feels off, maybe you should talk to Phoebe at least. She's an expert with feelings and stuff, right?"

"Yeah…" Paige smiled and kissed his cheek, "I think I'll do that."

Paige walked into the Bay Mirror and past a few familiar looking people to Phoebe's office. She knocked on the door to gain Phoebe's attention and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Uh-oh. What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Paige asked.

"You closed the door and you have that look on your face."

Paige rolled her eyes and Phoebe put her pencil down and took off her reading glasses, looking up at her baby sister. Paige sat on the couch.

"Okay, I had this dream and Nana was talking to someone in it… this figure of light and they told her that this was her last chance, that she chose me and she had to make it work."

Phoebe made a face of confusion.

"Her last chance?"

"Yeah," Paige said, "I was gonna wave it off as nothing, but I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well…"

Phoebe stood up and walked over to sit next to Paige.

"I think it could be one of two things. One, you don't have much time with your grandmother, or it could be your unconscious self telling you to spend more time with her since you basically avoided her."

Paige nodded, "Yeah… I did…"

Phoebe turned fully to Paige.

"What did the figure sound like?"

"Familiar… kind of like… Grams."

"She sounded like your Nana?"

"No, our Nana," Paige said, "Grams."

"Oh." Phoebe nodded, "Well, did anything else stand out to you?"

Paige tried to think.

"Um… there were noises. Not loud but kind of faint."

"What kind of noises."

"Like, beeping noises and there was also talking."

"Talking?" Phoebe questioned, "Could you make out what the voices were saying?"

Paige shook her head, "No. I couldn't. You know what, I'm not going to worry about it."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm just gonna go back home and spend time with her."

Phoebe watched Paige stand up and head out her office.

"Hopefully she's still in the same mood as earlier," Paige mumbled.

Phoebe laughed and went back to work.

"You remember this?" Paige asked in shock.

"Like it was yesterday," Mrs. Matthews told her, "You always had a sweet tooth. You used to steal candy from the candy jar in my living room all the time."

Henry laughed, "Your love for tootsie pops goes back to the age of two."

Paige elbowed his arm as they went through an old photo album. The current picture was of Paige digging in a candy jar when she was two. Paige turned the page in the photo book. Henry pointed to one of her on a bike next to a skinny boy with med length hair in a bowl cut. He was also on a bike.

"That me and Glen," Paige informed him.

Mrs. Matthews looked at the photo.

"At the park right?"

"Yeah," Paige said, "On Christmas. It was like 60 something out and we had just gotten new bikes."

"I never did like the Glen."

Paige nodded, "He was afraid of you. Especially when we started dating."

"Which time?" Mrs. Matthews questioned.

"Oh, touché," Paige replied.

Henry looked confused.

"They dated on and off," Nana Matthews told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Paige said, "Five fights, eight 'I think we should explore other relationships,' six 'let's just be friends', and the plan that we always went by, 'if no one else comes along before the' insert dance here, 'we'll go together.' when we both knew we'd just end up dating again."

"As I recall, every fight was fixed with lollipops, hugs and an odd handshake," Mrs. Matthews said.

Paige laughed, "We did that since we were in kindergarten," Paige said, "He stole my purple crayon and I took his paint. We argued then he gave me his lollipop at recess, I gave him a hug and we spent the rest of recess coming up with that handshake."

Henry and Nana Matthews laughed.

"It's what friendships are made of, I suppose," her nana chuckled.

She noticed the time and turned back to Paige.

"You gonna take me back to my hotel, dear?"

Paige looked over at the clock.

"You know, Nana, we can go check you out and you can stay here."

"You hardly have room for yourselves," She told them, "Just drive me back to the hotel."

"You sure?" Henry asked her.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay," Paige said, "Do you wanna orb or drive."

"Let's try orbing. I'll get a taste of what you do."

Paige stood up and held her hand.

"Okay, but the first time can be a little tiring."

Mrs. Matthews nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay, Nana."

They floated away in a trail of white lights and reappeared in her hotel room.

"And you do this everyday?" Mrs. Matthews asked her granddaughter.

"Practically," Paige answered, "I did it so much in the past, it's like my second mode of transportation now if my car breaks down."

Mrs. Matthews smiled and stepped in front of her granddaughter.

"Paige…"

Paige looked her in the eyes, sensing that something was wrong.

"Nana, is everything okay?"

Her nana smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Paige hugged her, in a bit of shock.

"Everything's fine, dear.

Paige pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be seeing you, dear."

"Okay…"

Paige took a step back to get ready to orb.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Paige," she said.

Paige nodded, "Alright. Love you, Nana."

"I love you too, Paige."

She walked over and gave Paige another hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Paige."

"Bye, Nana."

Paige smiled and orbed back to her house. Mrs. Matthews watched the trail of orbs disappear into the ceiling and turned around to find a man in a white robe standing in front of her.

"Your time is up," he said.

"I know that," she replied, "I'm ready."

He nodded and she began to glow and float away in gold orbs of light.

Paige groaned as her cell phone rang and vibrated on the end table by the bed. She glanced over at Henry who was sleeping peacefully and smiled at him. She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Paige, it's Jeff."

"Jeff, it's 4 in the morning here, and 7 is still to early on your end."

"Paige," he interrupted with a serious tone.

She froze for a moment, taken back by his out of the norm serious tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Grandma, Paige. She died… a few hours ago."

* * *

Okay, how many of you saw it coming? I know a bunch of you did before this chapter. Well, I guess I should get started on the next one after I post my Make It or Break It story. I originally started watching for Emily and Damon, but now it's starting to grow on me...


	6. Chapter 6

You have no idea how much difficulty I had with this chapter, but out of the three endings I had, this one was the best, so I hope you guys like it! I had to switch break rooms for this one, because my friends are all in the other building, and I'll never get anything done with them around. I'm thinking about skipping speech class tomorrow, because it starts at 1:25 and my first class ends at 11:05, and I lost my flash drive so I can't use any visual aids. Plus I could care less about doing a speech on the Taj Mahal. Enjoy this last chapter peoples... you know, now i realize why i started typing of all my chapters before i post them. I don't count on everything that I should know I'm capable of....

* * *

Prue glanced over at her baby sister as she drove. Paige had been quiet since they came from the funeral, leaning against the window of Prue's car. Henry offered to come, even though he had to find one of his parolees and someone had to watch the kids. Paige forced him to stay and Phoebe and Piper said they would help out with their nieces and nephew while Henry was busy. Prue decided to accompany her, not wanting to let her be alone on the drive, and at that moment.

"Paige-"

"I know, Prue," Paige mumbled softly, "You're gonna tell me that everything's going to be okay and that I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do."

"It's not your fault, Paige, you didn't know," Prue said calmly.

"That's just it, Prue," Paige complained, "I knew. I just didn't know that I knew! I thought that dream was a little weird, but I just waved it off. I still don't even fully understand."

Prue did not respond; she let Paige continue as she drove towards their destination.

"She was there, in my house, right in front of me, you, all of us! I just- I-"

"You're confused, and sad," Prue told her, "You have the right to be, Paige. Your grandmother just died, and from the way you described the dream to me, she chose to spend her final days with you. She loved you Paige. She loves you."

"She spent her final days in a hospital bed," Paige murmured.

"But her soul, her spirit… it was with you, Paige," Prue consoled.

Prue parked in front of a building that seemed familiar to Paige. Paige sat up and looked out the window. When it hit her just where she was, she smiled.

"Ice cream?"

"Well, when we were younger and you were upset, taking you out for ice cream always made you feel better."

Paige smiled.

Prue watched Paige eat her Rocky Road in silence. Taking a bite of her own chocolate, she smirked at Paige. Paige noticed and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're actually eating something."

"When have you known me to not eat ice-cream?"

"I remember after mom died, you were six months I think." Prue reminisced, "All you knew was that mom wasn't around, but you didn't know why. You barely ate for three days, and you were quiet as a mouse. The night after the funeral, I found you awake in your crib. I took you down stairs, got two cones and filled them to the top with ice-cream, and we woke up in the morning with a stomach ache."

"I don't remember that," Paige said, "but then again, I wasn't old enough to remember, and who know what the elders did back then when they took me away."

"It always felt like something was missing after that," Prue admitted, "I was only nine, but something didn't feel right."

"Well you know the elders, they have their reasons," Paige replied.

"That doesn't make up for missing part of your life," Prue said, "It wasn't fair having our memories of you turned into dreams."

Paige gave her a smile, "But you've got me now."

It was 2:30 in the morning when something drove Paige to get up and go to the manor. She decided to orb to the attic and set up everything and stood by the podium where the book of shadows lied.

"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon the, cross now the great divide."

She saw the familiar gold lights twinkling down from the ceiling and briefly wondered why she was doing this. Who was she summoning and why? She knew she couldn't summon her nana since she just passed, and it was too early, but something drove her here.

When a figure took form, she saw the face of Penelope Halliwell in transparent form. She took one look at Paige and stepped out the circle with open arms.

"Oh, Paige."

Paige embraced her in a hug, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"I don't understand," Paige said softly.

Penny grabbed her youngest granddaughters and looked her in the eyes.

"That's why I called you here, Paige. So you can understand."

The walked over and sat down on the couch. Paige faced Penny, waiting for an explanation.

"Your nana loved you so much, Paige. She was sorry she pushed herself away. She had made peace with everyone but you, and her only wish was to make things right with you."

Paige nodded, but didn't speak, hanging onto every word of her Grams' story.

"Both you biological and adopted parents and I in front of the council for her case. She was granted three days. She loves you so much Paige. She's so proud of you, and she wishes that she was there for you earlier."

"So that dream I had," Paige practically whispered, "The one with her talking to a woman?"

"That was me, Paige," Penny explained, "I don't exactly know how you tapped into that, but it doesn't matter."

"It does- matter," said Paige sternly, "I could've-"

"There was nothing you could've done, Paige. She was gone the second those three days were granted."

She wrapped an arm around Paige and let her lean on her shoulder. Penny kissed her granddaughters forehead and sighed.

The next morning, Paige woke up to the feeling of warmth all around her. She looked down at the twins, snuggling into her left and right side. Henry was lying next with an arm around her and Samantha, with junior resting on his chest. Henry turned his head to her and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Paige said, "I'm not great, but I'm feeling better."

They both looked at the ceiling and that's when she noticed.

"Why are we on the living room floor?"

"Because," Henry said.

He grabbed the remote with his free arm and pressed play for the DVD player.

"I thought you might want to see this."

She turned her head to the TV to find her four-year-old self, walking towards the camera with a big smile.

She sat up on her elbows a little. The twins both sat up and stared at the screen.

"What's this?" Paige asked.

"This," Henry said, grinning, "was in the DVD player when I went to put in Little Bear. I played it, and I must say you were a very cute toddler."

Paige smiled but chose not to comment; instead, watching the DVD.

_"Paige."_

_"Nana!"_

_"Paige, you want listen to a story?"_

_"No!"_

_She ran off and out of the camera shot. The camera faced Nana Matthews._

_"I told you, Mom," a man said, "She knows when it's close to nap time."_

_"You need to be stern with that girl. Keep her on a schedule," Mrs. Matthews said, "Paige Matthews, you get back here."_

_"No!"_

_"Paige. I swear…"_

Paige leaned over and kissed Henry on the cheek.

"Thanks, Henry."

"For what?"

"For being here for me," she replied, "and for showing me this."

He smiled at her.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking."

They looked back at the television.

_"Paige, if you keep this up, you won't get a story," her Nana warned, "Stop kicking and be a good girl."_

_"I donwanna take a nap!"_

_"Paige…"_

* * *

That's it you guys! Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, alerting and everything! You're so awesome, and patient! And I'm hungry, so I'm going to the snack machi- I just noticed I have M&M's. I feel stupid...


End file.
